Seting the claim
by Lord-Argent-fourth-of-his-name
Summary: Lord Voldemort won the war and is a content ruler of the dark magical realm of Brittish islands, but his distant relative a man with agenda and arguably claim to the Slytherins heritage come to visit and challenge him. This story would not come into being without massive encouragement and help from my beta Dungeonwriter, so go on and give her a read. New update weekly on sunday.


It was bleak November morning, 11th of November, to be specific, I was standing in front of the oak gate brazen with burns from spells and apparently strong enough to withstand all of it without as much as a crack, on both pillars vile looking board guarded the gate, as if flights of dementors were not enough protection or ancient wards that emitted magic as clearly as the sun did light or unshielded muggle reactor deadly radiation.

After a moment the gate slowly and silently opened, a hooded figure stood there and asked with no actual warm in his or hers tone „Welcome, stranger, state yours business with his dark Lordship, and beware of the entry if your blood is not pure, and your words true"the last two sentences sound like two lashes of a Whig, this gatekeeper was not a person to cross, luckily I had no intention to do so.

I stood ramrod straight, undo my own hood, and started I am Argent of house Cintria, I can trace my bloodline to the eight century and my intention here is to visit my distant cousin, your Lord, please good sir, do tell him about my visit and accommodate my friends and companions all of them are true pureblood wizards, and they come from old and proud houses" If hood can express disbelief, this one did…

My own company, seven of the best wizards in the service of my sister stood proudly and were ready to hex any DE, to the next millennium shall the need arise, most of them fought in Grindenwald wars on both sides…

For a while, no sound, except for the rustle of ours coats, and mailing of the wind was to be heard. At last the hooded figure of gatekeeper came back to life, and he, by that time I was sure, told „It will be done, as you command, but shall you be telling lie, you will wish to never enter Hogwarts" I smiled, everything went by the plan. As we passed the gate I twitched a bit, but ours research proven correct.

After a considerably more pleasant walk across the castle grounds, no dementors, and less vicious wind as well as chocolate from Klára, we have been ushered in the castle and showed our room for the time of our stay. We were also warned to not wander anywhere else than between our quarters, and great hall without the escort.

That did not bother me, I was very Intend on sticking to rules on this journey because right now rules were our only protection in the castle full of the pretty unsavoury characters, and even wild werewolves, not that I have anything against Werewolves, but that Greyback fellow was pretty unnerving.

He lived in forbidden forest, for his ilk was not popular with other Death eaters, and many would be in uproar to have him anywhere nearer to their kids, if there is some redeeming quality about most death eaters, it is the dedication to the family, and yet, if cousin Tom would order them, most of these family types would murder their own Brother and sister without a blink.

Our quarters were not worst to wear, a common room, with some lion themes tapestries, and a big fireplace with few armchairs to sit on, I quickly conjured two more to make sure that all of us will have a place to sit if we will need to.

I felt a bit cold during the evening, not because of a temperature, my chamber was pretty warm, but I still ordered appointed house elf, pretty beaten up feature going by the name Cranky, and true to his name having a seizure each few minutes or so, to bring me a cup of hot mead, I thought „the nerve of this man, not only he tolerate his house elves to be mistreated in such a manner, and sick, but he appoints them to care for international visit"

With that thought, I went to sleep putting my spare wand on the night table, while my actual, battle proven, spruce, piece, with water sprite hair, and measuring up to sixteen inches… „His darkness has only fourteen and a half inch long, I wonder how will he compensate"I chuckled, and with that thought went in the Morpheus's realm

on 12th of November, nothing of significance happened. I was sure that this situation will not change for a while

I was sure that this situation will not change for a while, so I did not bother myself with any worst-case scenarios, many lords were far worse with this issue, and for what I knew of cousin Tom, his upbringing was somewhat lacking, to put I t mildly, so I decided to spend my time keeping myself fit and ready, and kept with my suite for most of the time.

Some of Tom companions, they went under the title of Death eaters, which seemed a bit funny to us, as they dispensed death rather freely, and no one was ever spotted trying to eat the grim one...

Then again, nothing of significance happen for next three days except if me losing my status of unbeaten for ages in the wizard chess was lost in rather shaming manner to Regulus Black son of the Orion black, and one of the adjutants to the dark lord, but other than that he seem nice, and quite cordial, which firmly sat him apart from the others, but Ii had no doubts that his friendship will not survive me claiming his masters throne.

I also tried to explore as much of the castle, as I dared, the moving staircase was a big help on that one, and I spend some good time talking with few portraits, some of them being my relatives.

But then two big days come, November the 17th and two days later the long expected tea with Cousin Tom.

The 17th of November started as any other day, Cranky, on whom I experimented with healing magic, to good results, brought me a pretty big English breakfast and did not disappear until I ate it all.

Then my morning exercises, that was another thing that amazed me, very few, of DEs did any kind of exercises when I asked them I was told "the muggle born are too afraid to put up a fight, and muggles are only animals to slaughter" I kept my mouth shut, but since I fought in muggle war I knew better.

The only group that seemed to put up some effort consisted of Regulus, and few other younger DEs, who often served as escorts to me and my suite, but a part of Regulus himself only one, caught my eye, one Bellatrix Black.

She always walked as if she was something better than rest of us, with her it was not the sense of entitlement, that was pretty typical for most older DEs, or an inexperienced overconfidence of youngsters... She was a big cat, She knew pretty well that the castle is full of wolves, and that I have to be wolf myself to have the guts to come here.

But she seem to KNOW, that she is something special, when most of the younger DEs had a duelling tourney, she sat in the stands, pretty disinterested, and probably only to cheer for her cousin Regulus who won most of his duels, but fall after hard fight with one Antonin Dolohov, that guy could be my fifth cousin three times removed, or something, one of my forefathers married a Dolohov, the decision was similar in a manner to the Napoleons decision that invading the Russia is actually a good idea. Since then Petr was not a well-liked name in our house.

So if this Dolohov will make problems, I make sure that there is no next time, as violently as I deem fit.

I was later challenged by the victor, Barty Crouch Junior, this bastard worried me a bit, on par with best Aurors of the previous regime, and probably genial mind, I accepted producing my reserve wand, and put up a serious fight, before, I let a full body bind charm to hit me. That was one think about Barty, he did not mind to step outside of the dark magic realm, if it works he would use it. He also kept close to the Bella, and Regulus, some called them a Dark lord's golden trio.

Afterward, Barty released me from the charm, and while I could theoretically continue the fight, I bowed and accepted the defeat. He took my wand hand, and raised it high in knightly gesture, another thing about the kid; he knew how to put up a show.

As he left the field many applauded, but a few seconds later, I was given somewhat polite yet quite hearable applause as well, despite being a somewhat uneasy with the assortment of murderers, rapists, and other criminals applauding me, I bowed slightly. Later that day a student of renewed Hogwarts institute of magical arts, clad in the green cloak brings me a message. I read it after the boy made his hastily retreat, but not before asking his name, he was one Albert Nott, Nott delivering the note, someone probably thought that it is funny. The note itself was sealed by some silvery material, that radiated a protective magic, and carried the seal that consisted of two letters B, separated by a wand, each written from opposite direction.

it could not be broken, nor it reacted on my house ring, voice, or touch, in last ditch attempt I kissed it, the seal then disappeared, leaving a faint scent of some wood, I could not sort out at first, a moment later I got it, yew wood, "A wood of great power, yet poisonous fruits if you make a mistake, it can kill you, a good match for her" I thought. The note said

"My lord, Me, my cousin, and our friend Barty would be pleased if you would join us in our accommodations for a tea, you go to the third level, find the door with the same sigil as was on the Seal, and state the password "Aurum supererogaveris gloria cortinam cadit familia sustinebit" anytime between now, and the dinner will suit us well, so come at your pleasure. Bellatrix Black P.S. my cousin is many things, but ladies man he is not; could you bring that hazelnut eyed beauty from your suite? He seems to grow fond of her, and I do vouch for him as a gentleman."

I smiled if we are eating with the devil, and sleeping in his castle, we can surely take an afternoon tea with his favourites... I fetched Klára of Zvíkov, one of my sisters best curse-breakers, and one of my most feared teachers, not that she ever been anything than pleasant with me, but she always merrily informed me whenever I "died" during her training, she was just a bit too happy about it, for me to feel entirely comfy.

After I let her read the note, she frowned; I recognised it as "I am thinking" rather than "somebody will get hexed until next month" frown. I had been subject to both forms, and while Klára never actually hexed me outside of the training, I knew that she does not go far for a good curse.

She fixed herself a drink from our cabinet, local stuff, but good, and looked at me "Do we go there?" she asked, pointing to the letter, while I followed her example, and got myself a good glass of Firewhiskey, sipping the spirit, I thought about it.

In my head there was no reason not to, if they wanted to hurt us, they may try it openly with exactly the same result, as if they would poison us, or take us hostages, or whatever if my sis will not hear from me for three days, it's war then. Such were the rules, and if Cousin Tom had any knowledge of our country, the idea of war would be unnerving one to him.

But I most definitely had to run any such plan through some scrutinizing with my second in command before taking any action, so I took another sip, wait till my throat stopped feeling like a forest fire, and started laying down, what master plan I manage to come with on this short notice, my dark-haired, and somewhat short companion sat there with a rather curious stare, one I come to like over the time.

I cleared my throat and started "Well I think that we should go, firstly we are on family visit there until we decide otherwise, so we should keep decorum, secondly we might get some Intel from them, and thirdly I grow to appreciate all three of them as talented mages and quite good companions, so it will not be a dull afternoon tea either"

Klára nodded her head a bit, I took it as a sign of approval and went on with my explanation "I want you there because you have quite a talent for reading people, and also if he really prove a gentleman worth your company, to see what the young Regulus Black is made of, I think that if handled right, he could be an enormous asset, but again, my image of him may prove incorrect" I remembered that one case, when I lost half of my company by leaning too much on my impression of the situation, I kicked rest of the shot in.

´Klára filled my glass again and started walking around the room, caressing her scar on the neck, a cutting curse scratched her when she was on guard duty to me, yet she was able to dispatch the hitman with neat Avada Kedavra, and stitch some first aid kit on it. She was also "lucky" that the son of a gun hit her on the wrong side of the neck and therefore missed the artery. After she got awake, our personal family healer asked her if he shall remove the scar, the answer he got went in the legends...

She reached, for hers neck and touched hers Black star, the highest Cintrian order of valour, then she runs her finger over the line of hers scar then she spoke: " These are the same for me, would you ask me, whether I want to remove my Star?"

I managed to revert my mind to the problem at hand and put the glass on the table. When I did so, my deputy looked at me with a few questions at her gaze, I nodded, as to permit the questions to be asked, not that I had much of choice anyway.

After a sec first question was out, one I expected "What do you think of that Black"s girl?" I look at the clock to make sure that we still have enough time, and used the pause to set my mind, then I answered "She is one to keep an eye on, so far I think, that I managed to stay on hers good side, but the way she acts whenever Cousin Tom is as much as talked about, she will go after us as a hound after the fox, once we present ours claim, also she is pretty stunning, if in scary way, something I grow used to in last few years" I raised my glass in a toast and got a nod, and rolled eyes in response "Flatterer..." the heiress of Zvíkov deadpanned, then she grow more serious.

"Keep sure you are able to hex her till next millennium, if necessary, your sister would have my skin in front of her bed, if you buy the farm" with this statement, I got pierced by a pretty sharp gaze, like no one else, except sis, dared to give me in years, I nodded "if need to be, and AK right between the eyes" I sipped the fire whiskey.

"The sentiment is right, but aim for a body, bigger target, and with this one, it does not matter where you land it" came to the correction.

We sat a while in amicable silence, and watched the fire, as it radiated heat and light in the room, while the windows were pounded by the wind and heavy rain, The winter was all but there, and Scottish autumn did not grow on me one bloody bit during ours stay, so I deadpanned, if I am ever going to get a winter residence in the Great Britain, it will be south of wall, Kent preferably, albeit Wiltshire might do once it's rid of bad faiths..." I got a dark chuckle in response, few others of my companions entered the room, but they kept their distance, while all of them were loyal to the fault to our family, none of them was all too comfortable around me, people used to die there.

Close to half past four, I rose up, and with Klára on hers usual place to steps behind and one to the right of me, which was a suitable compromise between her staying close, and me not getting in a way, if she will decide to curse some scoundrel, we dared the Stars in an attempt to get on the third floor.

Neither of us wasted the time to change, I had my usual dark green three piece suit that seemed to produce mixed reactions from Des, they despised that I wore muggle clothing, but many liked the colour. Klára o n the other hand was clad in the light grey of guards uniform that denoted the length of her service to our house as over dozen years long with four red ribbons on the collar, and the black star on her neck.

At one time we had to wait a bit, because of about two dozens of first years, or second at most, commandeered the corridor for an improvised honour duel, one even asked for us to be the referees, but that was politely declined. After we saw some advanced, for their age, spells and matter of honour got solved, we proceeded to our destination, the part of the castle that served as permanent quarters for most respected death eaters.

One, Evan Rosier tried to stop us, because he had no escort, I mentally kicked my ass for such a bludger, and keeping straight face asked him whether he want us, to tell Bellatrix why exactly we are late on her invitation, it worked.

As we come to the doors with the Bellatrix"s coat of arms, I took a good look around, double checked my appearances, and that both of my wands are easily accessible, Klára did the same, and I knew without looking that she looks every bit a professional bodyguard she was.

Once I said the password, we were ushered in by two house elves, who led us to nicely decorated living room where our hosts were already having a nice tea party by themselves, but they spotted us at once, and I could see the look of the soldier assessing the thread in their eyes for a sec, all of them were formidable foes.

They all raised, and quickly crossed the room to us, wearing sincere friendly faces, and quite happy smiles, I had a hard time remembering that these amicable young people are all murderers, kidnappers, and some of theirs friends, are even worse, and the quiet voice telling me, that I didn't conduct myself that much differently during the rebellion, and that ours Just cause wasn't all that selfless either, I had to ask myself, who am I to judge?

As the train of my thoughts neared the last station, some rather nice smell entered my senses, it was yew wood, I scolded myself mentally, and gave polite bow out of instinct and as I saw a hand raised in manner that was clearly meant for me to decide whether to shake it, or kiss it, I went for the latter option, and slightly brushed my lips over Bellatrix's fingers, making sure not to kiss the house ring she was wearing, as it would be a gesture of vassalage to House Black, not that I would expect Bella to start ordering me around if I would do so, and not that it would have magical implications unless I would mean it to be bonding, but anyway...

I could not help but to notice the soft skin, and delicate fingers, I was holding, I knew that there was a lot more To Bellatrix Black than what meted the eyes, but I couldn't help, but to wonder for a short moment, just how much more in few specific ways...

She definitely did not help the things by floating around with catlike elegance, but a moment later my war reinforced instincts kicked in, and I decided that the best way how to get a certain lady of my mind, l will be to give a cursory overview to surroundings.

Surprisingly for such a dedicated pureblood supremacist as Blacks for sure were, there was quite a lot of muggle technology to be found, yes, all of it was quite old, and every piece could probably do for a rather big family to make living if sold, but it was muggle technique, all the same, I knew blood purists who shunned on printed books, and paper because it was both muggles invented. And I as magic supremacist surely holds few muggle demeaning opinions myself, but there are two kinds of magic supremacists, well mostly...

One, like dear cousin Tom who thinks of muggles as of cattle, good for slave work, and perhaps some twisted fun, in other words, bloody stupid blood supremacists.

The other, I counted myself, and for all of my knowledge honourable ancient house of Blacks as well, is the kind that sees magical race as natural leaders to ours less gifted brothers and sisters, and we also saw that while not having a magic surely is a drawback it works just like blindness or deafness, it made your other senses to work a bit better.

I shook hands with both men, and take an empty seat close to the fireplace, Klára give me a disapproving look knowing all too well the weaknesses of my primary wand, I raised the right hand a bit, and she calmed down, knowing that my reserve wand will not be affected in any negative way.

The rest of the table company took their seats as well, and interestingly enough both women flanked me and from time to time watched each other, I throw a smile on my S-i-C, and give her an all good signal, Klára eased a bit, and poured herself a cup of tea, I followed her example, I will never understand coffee people, the Tea is far superior brew.

The cups were the finest china I saw in a while, and all painted with Bellatrix's personal coat of arms, and more importantly, the tea was delicious. I give the polite replies from time to time, but as the subject of discussion was broomsticks, I wasn't really interested, I loved myself a good thoroughbred far better.

Then another subject appeared, one I gave much more attention to, dancing. Klára was asked by Regulus, whether is she a good dancer, the question caught her a tiny bit unprepared, so I intervened, and said "Hell yes, she is my dance instructor, and I have a lot to learn from her, yet" Regulus answered with simple "Wicked"

My "dance instructor" looked a bit confused, so Reg enlighten her "Here in the UK, we use dancing both for literal dancing and for duelling for fun, I happen to be avid dancer in both senses of the word, and you my lady are most certainly great dancer yourself" he praised, I muttered "boy, you have no idea" unsurprisingly my muttering was heard and understood, and Regulus reacted with "But I would like to get one, will you do me the honour, My lady?" he grinned at Klára...

I chuckled, and thought of the part of the note calling him "Not a ladies man"

Klára gave me a question like a look, and I nodded, knowing that I can intervene in any moment and that Regulus is no match for the both of us if the things get serious. Barty smiled, and said "As the most impartial person here, I will do the referee if you so wish" there were four counts of "done"

Afterwards, we quietly finished our tea, and Bellatrix took lead saying that we will not dance outside in this weather and led us to the seventh floor, she walked three times in front of a wall, and then door appeared, after we come in, a decently equipped, albeit bit Spartan looking duelling chamber. I nodded, a good place to train in bad weather...

As if reading my thoughts, Bellatrix seemingly wandlesly conjured a comfortable sofa and sat down, I followed her lead while the rest of ours group positioned themselves for the duel As Regulus bowed to Klára, I smiled

My friend bowed back and produced hers wand, a British piece, twelve inches long, dragons heart, she never told me the wood, and I didn't quite guess it given the battered state of the wand, it was through two full-blown wars, and a lot more, so no surprises there.

As for her opponent, I had no idea about his wand, but I knew that he is using only battle magic during duels, and that could be his undoing.

As Barty fired a stream of red sparks, both fighters were moving and firing first spells, so far a mix of disarming and stunners on both sides, I lost my interest in the field for a moment, all but knowing the result and looked at miss Black "care for a friendly wager?" I grinned...

"Why, yes my lord... I am sure that you wish to put your wage at Klára, and I accept so far a decent fight on both sides" there was something feral in her eyes when she looked at duelling pair. So far no one could oppose her based on the way the duel looked.

I nodded "if I win, Will you do me a favour of dance?" I got a half-friendly half fanatic smile in answer, Bellatrix nodded just as Klára avoided a close stunner by rolling aside while she kept firing spell after spell, as I saw her look, I knew that now is the time to give full attention, and then I saw it, quick flick of wand, up and in clockwise circle, and muttered Ceram pavimentum, part of the floor right behind Regulus start glisten a bit.

I said "checkmate in two steps..." and Klára prove me right, she started to relentless push on Regulus, forcing him to do three steps back for every one forward, and in few seconds, he was on the waxed part of the floor...

"Step one," said I, and as he stumbled and fell, Klára in the same moment called "Accio wand!" With a smile, I commented "step two, check mate!" as the piece of walnut wood flew over the room, right into Klára"s hand.

I was the first to start clapping with a bold smile on my face, then Regulus, after getting the grip on the reality, then the rest.

After short applause ended, Klára retreated to her usual spot, behind my right shoulder and smiled. This was just a small part of her magical arsenal, she could very likely destroy this castle if given enough time, and more, not because of sheer power, she was no Dumbledore reborn, but if you mix well over average level of power, with a mind that cracked curses at ten, and has a tendency to leave just ashes and death... I immediately scolded my rising frown into a normal expression, a person willing to lay on the grenade for me deserve better, whatever are her flaws.

Regulus bowed to her again and then called for his house elf to get us some refreshment. I gladly bite in the piece of roasted chicken with fresh bread, and others seem to be like-minded on the issue.

Yet there was a wager to cash, I courtly bowed to miss Black, and asked: "shall we have a dance?" A half feral smile was all the answer, I needed, and so we took the field. Tha Bellatrix did something I did not expect, she charmed her skirt to reach barely over the knees, it made perfect sense, as long skirt would be a distinct disadvantage, yet I felt like if she did it as much to get me out of my zen, as for better agility.

Honestly, I cants say, that I minded terribly, She wore a pair of ballerinas, well fitting for the occasion, and It was not all that easy to keep eyes looking where they should be.

I undid jacket and vest, it would be hardly a fair duel, if I would be wearing all-body shield charm, and tossed those on the sofa along with my reserve wand to make field quite as even as I wanted it to be.

"shall we?" I said, and in that second a wall of stunners was inbound in my direction.

Diving under the barrage, I flung myself forward to cut the distance, that worked as well as french car, I was hit by the stream of water, and my attempt was cut few feet short of the target.

I ended up even farther from Bellatrix than I started, but this had positive implications as well, so close to water, a strange sense of cold started to radiate from my wand, I learned to associate this cold with a power, and now I put that power to use.

After being hit with the strongest stunner I could produce Bellatrix's shield charm flicked and almost folded, it also forced her to took two steps back and stumbled on her legs a bit I noticed, but instead of mercilessly exploiting the situation I used the precious moment to take an appreciating look, which backfired mightily just a few seconds later.

Bella got her stability back and I found myself facing a damn best way of using a shield charm. the way actual shield is used by swordsmen.

Instead of facing my curses, and spells head on, Bellatrix used various angles of her shield to ease the impact of my spells, I would have to seriously overtax myself to go even in the vicinity of power necessary to break such a shield. But I saw the floor just under the shield being the part that was polished by Klára, and I come up with a plan.

I started to use side and ceiling duelling wards to lob stunners from the high angle, and slowly step by step got close enough to make a run for victory in this match.

I flung myself on the ground propelled myself with depulso aimed at the wall on my end of the field and once I slid under the shield I ended the duel with Stupefy powerful just enough to take Bella out for few minutes.

As I slide past her I added a nice Cushion charm so she won't get bruised, and a mere seconds later hit another one that saved me from concussion, and a smug look of cat that somewhat eaten full menagerie of Canaries and goldfishes on Klára"s face promised that I will pay for that later, I did not know how, but I was positive, that there will be a punishment.

Once I got up on my feeds and enervated Bellatrix, she demanded a rematch, well if lady commands a gentleman obeys…


End file.
